Behind the mask Traducción
by Victoria Balck
Summary: Inglaterra siempre había sido dificil de comprender. Para los otros y para si mismo, siempre se había escondido detras de su máscara ¿Pero qué pasa cuando de repente la máscara desaparece? Inglaterra tendra que encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Bien aquí traigo un fic que llevo leyendo desde hace mucho :D

No es ni mucho menos mío, pertenece a _**Kimada **_(podéis consultar su perfil aquí h t t p :/ w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 2437 661 / Ya sabéis, solo juntad espacios). El fic original es en inglés, se llama _**Behind the mask**_ y podéis encontrarlo aquí: h t t p :/ / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 633 324 0 / 1 / Behind _ the _ Mask

Está traducido con permiso de la autora, a mi me encantó, el desarrollo es un poco lento, pero promete mucho. Ya sabéis, lo bueno se hace esperar ;)

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni la historia original ni el fic, yo solo me atribuyo el mérito de traducirlo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra suspiró sonoramente. La lluvia continuó golpeando suavemente el cristal mientras veía sin mucho interés el pronóstico del tiempo._

_El presentador estaba diciendo con aire aburrido, "… para los próximos días, tendremos más lluvia de lo usual con variaciones de las temperaturas, que pueden subir esta noche…"_

_Cogiendo el mando, Inglaterra cambió unos cuantos canales hasta que, al no encontrar nada interesante, apagó el televisor. Se preguntaba por qué incluso viendo el pronóstico, el ya sabía… no, sentía el tiempo que iba a hacer en su isla. _

_Era casi irónico cómo el tiempo reflejaba su estado de ánimo o quizás él lo influenciara un poco. No estaba seguro, aunque tampoco le importaba._

_Quizás estaba viendo la televisión para distraerse. Sin nada más para mantenerse ocupado, se vio arrastrado hacia sus oscuros pensamientos._

_**¿De que estas intentando huir? ¿De la verdad? **__Se burló una voz en su cabeza, haciéndolo contraerse de dolor ante la dureza de sus palabras. ¿Estaba huyendo de la verdad? ¿Qué verdad?_

_**La verdad sobre ti, sobre el Ex-Imperio Británico, la verdad de en lo que te has convertido, la verdad de lo que las otras naciones piensan de ti.**__ Inglaterra cerró los ojos e intentó ahogar esa voz sacudiendo la cabeza. _

_**No puedes ignorarlo Inglaterra.**__ La nación Británica apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando todavía bloquear la voz. Sin embargo, gradualmente una parte de él empezó a prestarle atención._

_**¿Dónde está tu imperio? ¿Perdido? ¿Se ha ido?**__ Inglaterra miro por la ventana, sintiéndose ligeramente indignado. Los imperios vienen y van, él no tenía la culpa de no haberlo tenido por más tiempo. Ninguna nación lo había hecho._

_**No le gustas a ninguna nación. A ninguna le importas**__. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando negar esas palabras. ¡Eso no era verdad! No podía ser verdad… Deseó que no fuera verdad… __**Pero lo es.**_

_**Tus hermanos no te soportan, tus ex – colonias te desprecian, tus "aliados" y tus enemigos preferirían verte muerto.**_

_Inglaterra cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Dejó escapar un sollozo. __**¡Te has convertido en alguien tan débil!**__ La voz escupió las palabras venenosamente e Inglaterra se llenó de odio a sí mismo. Era verdad que hace poco había sido la nación más fuerte que había existido nunca. Un imperio reducido a… ¿Esto? Era una situación muy triste para una nación…_

_**Exacto.**__ La voz acordó victoriosa e Inglaterra se desplomó. Una situación muy patética de hecho. __**Deberías estar avergonzado.**_

_Justo entonces el móvil empezó a sonar por toda la habitación. Inglaterra lo miró tristemente pero no intentó cogerlo. No quería hablar con nadie. __**Porque a nadie le importas, y lo sabes muy bien**__. _

_Después de un rato, el teléfono dejó de sonar y apenas unos segundos más tarde, volvió a sonar insistentemente. Inglaterra consiguió ponerse en pie cansinamente y se acercó a la mesa para coger el teléfono. _

"_¿Diga?" Contestó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo de apagada sonaba su voz._

"_Hey Inglaterra ¡Al habla el héroe!" Una voz alegre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea._

_Inglaterra suspiró "Hola América."¿Qué querría ese mocoso desagradable esta vez? Genial, ahora el imbécil estaba parloteando. No le prestó mucha atención, la mayoría de las cosas que decía eran planes estúpidos o cosas sin sentido._

_**¿Te preguntas que piensa América de ti? Él pudo quererte una vez pero ahora parece felizmente libre sin ti.**__ Sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente cuando le asaltaron los recuerdos que rápidamente empujó a lo más profundo de su cabeza. Pero la voz continuó atormentándolo._

_**¿Qué debe pensar América de ti? ¿Verá él lo débil que eres? Él siempre se está burlando de ti y sigue recordándote quien es ahora la nación más fuerte del mundo. Prácticamente te robó ese título.**__ Inglaterra sintió más lágrimas salir de sus ojos._

_**Sin embargo, todavía no puedes odiarle.**_

_**Eres tan patéticamente débil. **__La voz de burló y a Inglaterra casi se le cae el teléfono._

"_-y por eso le dije…err… ¿Inglaterra me estas escuchando?" Preguntó América con curiosidad._

_Rápidamente, Inglaterra volvió a prestarle atención y a contestarle, "Sí, sí" Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano._

"_De cualquier manera, solo quería preguntarte sobre la reunión de mañana…" América fue disminuyendo la voz gradualmente._

"_No sabes donde es." Terminó Inglaterra por él. Suspiró. "Deberías aprender a escuchar algún día. Es en casa de Francia."_

"_Oh ok ¡ya lo sabía de todas formas!" Rió ruidosamente, aparentemente intentando ocultar su ignorancia. "Esto… Iggy," continuó alegremente "te veré mañana ¿verdad?"_

"_Sí… ¡Sí, claro que estaré en la reunión imbécil! ¡Y termina con esa tontería de Iggy!" Inglaterra intentó sin muchas ganas sonar enfadado, pero sonó más cansado que otra cosa._

"_Hahaha ¡Te veré entonces Inglaterra!"América rió otra vez y colgó antes de que de que este pudiera responder. Se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento. __**¿No te sorprende que un cabeza hueca como él pueda ser la nación más fuerte del mundo? ¿Incluso más fuerte que tú? **_

_Antes de ser consciente de ello, Inglaterra ya había lanzado el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación en un momento de rabia. __**El mundo entero gira alrededor de América. América esto, América lo otro. Todo sobre América. ¿Qué hay de ti ?¿Qué importancia tienes ahora? Ninguna. **__Inclinó la cabeza y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo._

_**¿Porqué estas todavía aquí?**_

_**El mundo ya no te necesita**_

_**¿Por qué deberías estar en la reunión mañana?**_

_**Nadie te notará de todas maneras**_

_**¿Cuál será la diferencia si vas o no?**_

_**No notarían si desaparecieses para siempre.**_

_Su cabeza se quebraba con cada detestable palabra que se cavaba más hondamente en su corazón, el dolor se hizo cada vez más difícil de soportar para Arthur. Caminó tambaleándose hasta la mesa de su oficina y abrió uno de los cajones. Sin dudar, buscó un pequeño frasco lleno con un líquido claro. Se quedó quieto un rato, preguntándose por qué nunca lo habría hecho antes. _

_**Eso no importa ahora.**_

_Inglaterra observó el líquido por un momento, con la mente en blanco, pero entonces todo volvió de nuevo, el dolor y la cruel voz en su cabeza. __**No hay nada que te retenga aquí ¿Por qué prolongas tu estancia?**_

_Con la mano temblando ligeramente, Arthur hurgó en el cajón y sacó un paquete. Dentro había una jeringuilla. Miró ambos objetos en sus manos._

_**Le estás haciendo un favor al mundo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hasta aquí el prólogo :D

A partir de aquí las cosas parecen ponerse interesantes ^^

Si queréis saber qué pasó con nuestro querido Iggy, pulsado el botón más abajo. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo!

Antes que nada, primero voy a poner unas notas que puso la autora en el fic original que creo q son necesarios para la trama :D

"_Me encantaría agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, agregó el fic a favoritos, la añadió a las alertas o solo lo leyó! Estoy realmente abrumada, no me esperaba esta reacción de vosotros! ^^_

_Ahora, tengo que hacer dos advertencias:_

_Va a ser un fic largo, así que necesitaré tiempo para desarrollarlo, y seguramente cogeré a la gente con la guardia baja por la dirección en la que voy a dirigir la historia. Definitivamente no todo va a ser angustia. (solo por advertiros)_

_Irlanda, Norte de Irlanda, Escocia y Gales van a aparecer en este fic. Sé que a algunas personas no son muy partidarias de los OCs, precisamente porque se los acaba emparejando con personajes oficiales o porque algunos tienen el síndrome de la Mary Sue/ Gary Stue. Soy consciente de este peligro así que he intentado hacer estos OCs tan realistas como ha sido posible y ninguno tiene pareja. Solo puedo culpar al hecho de que soy mitad Irlandesa y me encanta ller como Inglaterra interactúa con sus hermanos mayores. Ellos serán el centro de la historia hasta, más o menos, el capitulo 9, después su imporandia descenderá a favor de otros países como América, Japón, Canadá, Francia…_

_También quería decir que mi irlandés es bastante fluido ya que lo hablo a menudo. Solo lo digo para quitaros de la cabeza la idea de que el inglés suena igual que el irlandés, lo descubriréis pronto. Las traducciones estás al final._

_

* * *

_Hasta aquí las notas de la autora, yo también quería agradecer a todos los review, todos serán traducidos y enviados a la autora en cuanto publique este capítulo. ^^ Tambien decir, que al contrario que la autora, yo he puesto las traducciones directamente detrás para que la lectura se más fluida.

Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo número 1 :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

La alarma había estado sonando los últimos cinco jodidos minutos cuando Irlanda finalmente salió de la cama y apagó el despertador con un gruñido. Por un momento, se preguntó porqué había puesto la alarma tan temprano, después recordó que ese día era la reunión.

"Genial" Irlanda murmuró disgustado, "¡Sencillamente genial!" Y así, se puedo en pie para prepararse. Seguramente sería una reunión sin sentido y, sin embargo, todos los países tenían que ir.

Después de una hora y pico, Irlanda estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Miró el identificador de llamada y suspiró cuando leyó "Escocia" en la pantalla. Descolgó el teléfono.

"_Dia dhuit, Alba_(buenos días Escocia) ¿Qué quieres?"

"Hey, ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo de ti?" Replicó Escocia con tono inocente.

"Porque eres mi _pleidhce _(estúpido) hermano" Irlanda sonrió y Escocia rió entre dientes al otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte... ¿Sabes donde es la reunión?"

"Sí, en la casa de _Frainc _(Francia) ¿Porqué lo preguntas?" Irlanda entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

"Bien, sabes quién está muy entusiasmado por ir allí ¿verdad?" Escocia sonrió mientras Irlanda ponía los ojos en blanco. Escocia no tenía que ir a la reunión como él ¿Qué quería entonces?

"_Alba, _no es nuevo que _Sasana _(Inglaterra) y _Frainc_ no se llevan bien ¿Qué estas insinuando?" Preguntó Irlanda mientras miraba el reloj para ver si llegaba tarde.

"Seguramente Inglaterra estará deprimido y habrá bebido demasiado otra vez. Dudo que esté despierto y preparado para la reunión… lo cual no es muy bueno, teniendo en cuenta que representa los intereses de todo el Reino Unido. No debería perderse la reunión. De todas formas," Escocia hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó, "estaría encantado contigo si fueras a su casa y vieras si está despierto y todo eso…"

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Irlanda respiró hondo y habló, "Vamos a ver si lo entiendo… ¿Quieres que vaya a la casa de _Sasana_ solo para ver si está listo para la reunión?"

"Umm… ¿Sí?" Respondió temeroso Escocia.

"¡¿Te crees que soy la jodida secretaria de _Sasana_?" Exclamó enfadado.

"Woah ¡Cálmate, Irlanda! Mira, a mi me _encantaría_ ir en tu lugar, pero ahora estoy en casa de Gales y creo que Inglaterra estará todavía irritado por mi última visita. Además ¡prácticamente pasas por su casa cuando vas a Francia!" se defendió Escocia rápidamente, ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción de Irlanda. "¡Venga! ¡Solo esta vez!" suplicó.

Irlanda suspiró hondamente, "Solo este vez _Alba_. No soy parte del Reino Unido, así que _Sasana _ya no es mi problema"

"¡Gracias Irlanda! ¡Te debo una!" Escocia rió felizmente y colgó antes de que pudiera replicar.

Mirando al ahora silencioso teléfono, Irlanda murmuró sarcásticamente, "_Go hiontach _(Genial), justo lo que necesitaba para empezar el día."

Mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles bajo la ligera llovizna hacia la casa de Inglaterra, Irlanda empezó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo sucio de Escocia… ¿Porqué no podían ir él o Gales en su lugar?

No le gustaba estar a solas con Inglaterra. Con Escocia y Gales podía divertirse y molestar lo tanto como quisiera, pero cuando estaban a solas… las cosas podían ponerse tensas entre ellos. Su relación en el pasado había sido siempre forzada y, en algunas ocasiones, violenta. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho desde entonces, ahora solo se sentía incómodo cuando estaba con Inglaterra y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Simplemente, no sabían qué decirse el uno al otro. Insultos, acusaciones, burlas, disculpas… Irlanda simplemente no lo sabía. Ninguna nación puede olvidar las cicatrices que los otros han dejado en su cuerpo.

Y ahora tenía que ir a ver si estaba preparado para la reunión o no. Decidió hacerlo rápido, no tenía ningún deseo de permanecer su lado. No le apetecía empezar una pelea.

Finalmente llegó a la casa. Irlanda caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y una vez allí gritó. "Hey _Sasana_ ¡Despierta, _amadán_ (Idiota)!" Lo llamó lo más alto que pudo. Nada pasó.

Estuvo esperando unos pocos minutos a que el malhumorado inglés apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró irritado. Aparentemente Inglaterra estaba durmiendo todavía ¿Podría haberse ido ya? Por un momento la esperanza lo embargó, quizás no tendría que encontrarse con él después de todo… Rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, le había prometido a Escocia que comprobaría, le gustara o no, que Inglaterra no estaba en casa.

Buscó por ahí, intentando recordar donde escondía Inglaterra las llaves. Cerca de la puerta había una maceta, la movió un poco y sonrió triunfante cuando vio un destello familiar. Mientras las cogía, murmuró entre dientes, "_Sasana _tenía razón, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, especialmente las suyas."

Hablando de costumbres, alguien tenía que hablar con Inglaterra sobre su "ligero" problema con la bebida. Ese alguien decididamente no iba a ser él, no gracias, pero alguien tendría que hablar con él sobre eso. Últimamente, había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, no pudo girar la llave ¿habría dejado las llaves puestas al otro lado? Irlanda frunció el cejo y la empujó. Se sorprendió cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta.

Empujando la puerta lentamente, Irlanda gritó en el silencioso vestíbulo, _"__Sasana, cá bhfuil tú? _(Inglaterra ¿Dónde estás?)" Cuando no recibió respuesta, empezó a preocuparse. Inglaterra no solía dejarse la puerta abierta con las llaves dentro. Normalmente, eso significaría que no había salido, pero ¿Dónde estaba? por lo menos, debería saber que Irlanda estaba en su casa…

Entró a la casa y cuando llegó al comedor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Allí estaba Inglaterra tumbado en el suelo, seguramente inconsciente por haber bebido demasiado. Era tan típico de él. Irlanda dejó los ojos en blanco, incluso Escocia no era tan malo.

"_Sasana, óinseach, _¡Despierta! ¡Llegas jodidamente tarde a la reunión!" Irlanda pateó y empujó a Inglaterra no muy suavemente con el pie. No obtuvo respuesta.

"Para de _pléidhcíocht _(perder el tiempo), sé que estas despierto, _Sasana_" Lo pateó otra vez. No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo.

"Ya veo… ¿Quieres jugar, eh?" Cruzó los brazos molesto."_Sasana, _si no te despiertas, traeré a América aquí con tres toneladas de hamburguesas y tendrás que comertelas todas" Inglaterra no se movió.

"¡Tiraré tu té!" Ninguna reacción del inglés.

"¡_Sasana _tiraré tus horrorosos scones a los peces si no despiertas ahora!" Amenazó por último.

Nada. Nada de nada. Inglaterra permaneció inmóvil, sin ni siquiera mover los parpados, sin ni un solo tic. Definitivamente no era normal. Irlanda se agachó y zarandeó los hombros de Inglaterra insistentemente.

"¡venga _Sasana _despierta ya!"Ordenó intentando parecer enfadado, pero la voz le falló. Lo intentó de nuevo. "¿_Sasana_? ¿Inglaterra?"

Se inclinó más cerca de la cara de Inglaterra. "¿Inglaterra?" Susurró, su voz sonó ansiosa. Fue cuando notó su respiración, era rápida y poco profunda.

Le tomó el pulso.

Casi no tenía.

"

Bien, este es el final del primer capítulo, como veréis los hermanos de Inglaterra se preocupan por él, aunque no lo demuestren :D son tan monoo!

Si os ha gustado, denle a review :D

kisses


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! aquí vuelvo después de una semanas asfixiantes! La autoria les agradece a todos por los review y por sus agregaciones a favoritos! :D Explicaciones al final!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Inglaterra?"

Apenas conteniendo su pánico, Irlanda lo sacudió. Al ver que no respondía, puso la mano en su frente. Se sentía un poco caliente… ¿Tendría fiebre?

Le buscó el pulso de nuevo. Había vuelto a la normalidad. Aliviado, dejó escapar el aire que había estado manteniendo sin darse cuenta. ¿Se habría imaginado lo de antes?

No lo sabía, pero no había duda, estaba claro que Inglaterra estaba enfermo.

"¿_Breoite _(enfermo), eh? De verdad, Sasana, me tienes aquí…" Irlanda no sabía si sentirse aliviado o enfadado. Por lo menos no había nadie allí para burlarse de su repentina reacción.

Bueno, tendría que llevarlo a su cama, no tenía sentido que se quedara en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaría en el suelo de todas maneras? Si Inglaterra se hubiera encontrado mal, se habría ido inmediatamente a la cama. En ese momento, Irlanda se dio cuenta también de la ausencia de botellas en el suelo que solía haber después de que Inglaterra pasara toda la noche bebiendo…así que… ¿podría o haber estado bebiendo? ¿Por qué se quedó durmiendo aquí?

Recogiendo el cuerpo inerte de Inglaterra y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cómo de ligero era. No es como si él lo hubiera llevado muchas veces, incluso no es que tuviera mucha corpulencia… ciertamente no era el mejor individuo para ser un guerrero, con un cuerpo tan enjuto como ese.

Llevándolo a la cama y metiéndolo en ella, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Escocia. Inglaterra no estaba en condiciones de ir a la reunión y alguno de los dos, Escocia o Gales tendría que ir en su lugar.

Después de unos pocos tonos, Escocia finalmente contestó, "¿Sí?"

"Alba, _Bretain Beag_ (Gales), moved vuestro trasero hasta aquí ¡Vagos! Sasana está enfermo" Les informó Irlanda.

"¿Otra vez?" Exclamó Escocia y otra voz cerca de él preguntó "¿Va en serio?"

"Sí, _Bretain Beag, _voy en serio" respondió y luego frunció el ceño "¿Por qué dices 'otra vez', Alba?"

"Bueno, nuestro querido hermano pequeño parece enfermar con mucha facilidad ¿no crees?" Respondió.

Irlanda se encogió de hombros, "_Níl fhios agam_ (No lo sé), no estoy al tanto de la salud de Sasana"

"Él no se pondría enfermo tantas veces si dejara de comer su propia comida todo el tiempo" Bromeó Gales y tanto Escocia como Irlanda se rieron.

"En serio ¿de dónde con siguió tan mal gusto? No de mi, ¡mi comida es genial!" Se jactó Escocia. Un incomodo silencio lo siguió.

Irlanda se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "eeh, bueno, de cualquier manera, venid para acá inmediatamente ¿entendido?"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera objetar algo, les colgó. Seriamente, él ya no era parte del Reino Unido y no tendría que estar haciendo de líder aquí. Miró a Inglaterra, que todavía no mostraba signos de despertar. Su expresión no era muy pacifica, y realmente parecía que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Su respiración no se había normalizado todavía.

Cualquier cosa que Inglaterra tuviera, no tenía que ser agradable…

Después de esperar algún tiempo, Irlanda oyó abrirse la puerta principal. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. Se habían tomado su tiempo. Mientras iba caminando hacia la planta de abajo, el iba gritando, "¿Qué os a tomado tan- …?

Irlanda paró al darse cuenta de la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Detrás de Escocia y Gales estaba su hermano pequeño, Irlanda del Norte. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se tensaron.

"_Tuaisceart Éireann_ (Irlanda del Norte)" Dijo Irlanda fríamente.

"Irlanda" Escupió Irlanda del Norte, con su expresión desafiante.

Escocia y Gales intercambiaron una mirada y menearon la cabeza. Las cosas nunca cambiaban entre esos dos desafortunadamente.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Basta los dos!" Escocia advirtió mientras caminaba entre las dos Irlandas que se estaban fulminando con la mirada.

Irlanda frunció el ceño de nuevo y se alejó de Irlanda del Norte, ahorrándose las miradas. Irlanda del Norte continuó mirándolo en silencio.

"Mientras que Sasana esté enfermo… ¿Quién de vosotros va a sustituirlo en la reunión?" Preguntó Irlanda, volviéndose hacia Gales y Escocia.

"Creo que yo" replicó Gales rápidamente, antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo al respecto. Este frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos con irritación, murmurando "aguafiestas", por lo bajo.

"_Ceart go leor Breatain Beag _(Bueno Gales), vamos yendo, ya vamos muy tarde a la reunión." Dijo Irlanda apresuradamente, caminando hacia la puerta con Gales siguiéndole.

"¡Hasta luego _Alba_!" Le dijo Irlanda caminando hacia fuera. Gales se dio la vuelta y advirtió, "No rompas nada Escocia, ¿vale? Te veo luego."

Este puso los ojos en blanco, "Vale, vale Gales, no te preocupes. ¡Pásatelo bien en la reunión!" y le sonrió.

Gales sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Escocia sabía que Gales no lo había dejado ir por miedo a que destruyera todo el lugar, pero no podía mantenerlo lejos para siempre de las reuniones.

Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, Escocia se volvió a las escaleras. "Bueno, vamos a ver cómo de enfermo está nuestro querido Inglaterra" Reflexionó.

Captado una mirada detrás de él, Escocia se dio cuenta de que Irlanda del Norte estaba todavía en el mismo lugar, mirando la puerta cerrada.

"¿North…?*" Preguntó Escocia con curiosidad.

"El bastardo está ignorándome de nuevo."

"¿Uhm?" Se volvió hacia Irlanda del Norte, que estaba apretando los puños.

"¡Maldito Irlanda!" Siseó este "Siempre ignorándome o tratándome como si fuera inferior a él ¡Lo odia!"

Escocia miró a Irlanda del Norte un momento y luego empezó a subir las escaleras. No quería meterse en esos asuntos, así que era mejor no decir nada. Eso era entre Irlanda e Irlanda del norte.

Irlanda se dio la vuelta y vio a Escocia dejarlo solo. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Después fue detrás de su hermano, todavía despotricando contra Irlanda. Algún día mostraría a su hermano mayor que era igual de bueno que él, incluso aunque tuviera que recurrir a la violencia.

* * *

"Bien, propongo que para reducir las emisiones de CO2 ¡la gente debería de respirar menos! ¡Eso debería frenar el calentamiento global!"

"_Amérique_ (América), esta debe de ser la idea más estúpida que has tenido nunca y has tenido muchas de ellas"

"Y que sí, o sea, les damos a la gente un contador y les decimos que cuenten cuantas veces tienen que respirar como mínimo al día y luego, como que, ¡vayan contando cuantas veces respiran!"

"¿Y cómo lo harán cuando estén durmiendo-aru? ¡Entonces no lo pueden contar!"

"No podéis estar considerando esto en serio…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Austria-san…"

"¡Maldición Japón! ¡Da tus propias opiniones!"

"Si todo el mundo se hace uno con Rusia, todos los problemas estarán solucionados, ¿_da_? ¿No estás de acuerdo, Letonia?"

"Waaah ¡deja de mirarme así!"

"¿Quién?"

"¡Soy Canadá!"

Y las peleas continuaron en la reunión. Irlanda y Gales se pararon indecisos enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la puerta donde se celebraba la reunión.

"Dime una cosa por favor, ya sabes que no vengo mucho a estas reuniones," dijo Gales silenciosamente "¿esto pasa muy a menudo?"

"Todo el jodido tiempo" Replicó el otro cansadamente mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta. "Bueno, allá vamos…" Murmuró y seguidamente abrió la puerta.

A pesar de que caminaron rápidamente a sus asientos, fueron señalados por las otras naciones.

"Ah ¡nuestros _chère Anglaterre et Irlade_ (queridos Inglaterra e Irlanda) finalmente han decidido unirse!" Exclamó Francia, pero parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Gales en lugar de Inglaterra sentado al lado de Irlanda.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Inglaterra? ¿Y quién eres tú?" Preguntó América con descaro, sonriendo ampliamente.

Gales frunció el ceño, pero respondió rápidamente, "Soy _Cymru _y estoy aquí para sustituir a Inglaterra, que está enfermo."

Muchos países lo miraron confusos y Gales a regañadientes dijo, "Soy Gales."

"Ve~¿Inglaterra tiene ballenas?* ¡No lo sabía!"

"No Italia, él es Gales, el país."

"_Anglaterre est malade? _(¿Inglaterra está enfermo?) ¿Otra vez? ¿Su _cuisine_ (comida) debe de ser muy mala."

"Dímelo a mí ¡Inglaterra no tiene gusto!"

"Obviamente tú, como que, heredaste eso de él, América."

"Polonia, tu comida no es mucho mejor…"

"Ve~ ¡vamos a hacer pasta!"

"¿Y si hacemos sirope de mapl- …?

"¡He dicho HAMBURGUESAS!"

"¿Cómo demonios es que ya tenéis hambre-aru? Yo he comprado algunos dulces…"

"¡NO LOS QUEREMOS!"

Y las peleas en la reunión empezaron otra vez.

Gales se volvió hacia Irlanda y le pregunto, "¿Están hablando en serio?"

Irlanda asintió silenciosamente pero cuando el oyó un comentario sobre su cerveza, gritó enfadado, "¡Hey, quién ha dicho que Heineken es mejor que Guinness!"

Esta iba a ser reunión muy larga.

* * *

Escocia frunció el ceño cuando sintió la frente de Inglaterra. Había visto a su hermano enfermo varias veces y esta era la primera vez que los síntomas le resultaban confusos. Era obvio que tenía fiebre, y que gradualmente estaba subiendo, pero por otra parte, no había síntomas de tos. El cuerpo de Inglaterra empezó a temblar. Muchos síntomas apuntaban hacia una gripe común pero de alguna manera Escocia dudaba de que ese fuera el caso. No podía despertar a Inglaterra y ver si estaba sufriendo.

"Creo que la fiebre está subiendo ¿Puedes traerme toallitas húmedas?" Le preguntó a Irlanda del Norte, que estaba en silencio detrás de él.

"¿Por qué debería?" se quejó Irlanda del Norte de muy mal humor y se encontró con la mirada dura de Escocia. Este elevó una ceja cuestionando a la molesta nación.

"¡Está bien!" Ladró Irlanda del Norte de mal humor y salió de la habitación. Escocia solo pudo preguntarse por qué la nación estaba tan irritable. Probablemente todavía estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado temprano con Irlanda.

Mientras Escocia estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Inglaterra había cambiado de dolorosa a relajada. Sus puños se apretaron y aflojaron varias veces y su cuerpo se puso ligeramente rígido. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y luego se relajó.

Un sombrío ojo verde se abrió por un segundo antes de, lentamente, cerrarse de nuevo.

Aclaraciones!

*North es el mote que le ha puesto la autora a Irlanda del Norte, o he querido traducirlo porque creo que queda así mejor : ). Para que no lo sepa, significa Norte. Como Alemania es para su hermano West, Irlanda del Norte es para sus hermanos North

*He de mencionar que en inglés, ballenas es _Whales_ y Gales es _Wales_, de ahí que Feliciano se equivoque. No es que halla ballenas en Inglaterra, es q ha escuchado mal x)

¡Diooooos! ¡pensé que estas semanas no se acabarían nunca!

Siento haberme tardado tantísimo al traducir pero no he tenido ni un minuto libre en estas tres últimas semanas, todo ha sido exameexamenexamenexamen!

Hoy ha sido el primer día libre que tenía en mucho tiempo, pero he preferido traducir antes que descansar :)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Ya saben, los review serán traducidos al inglés y enviados a la autora!


End file.
